Sorrow
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: They were always alone. That is, until she came along. They want her to be friends with them forever. But he wouldn't let that happen, he was in their way. Sorrow was only the beginning for this story's end. Garry x Ib, and one-sided Dolls x Ib. Beta'ed.


**Title: Sorrow**

**Rating: M **

**Parings: [Main]: Garry x Ib, with some [One-sided]: Dolls x Ib as well. **

**Warnings: May contain blood, gore, and violent situations. Maybe even some torture if you guys ask. No lemons, but there will be fluff! (sorry). **

**Summary: They were always alone. That is, until she came along. They want her to be friends with them forever. But he wouldn't let that happen, he was in their way. Sorrow was only the beginning for this story's end. Garry x Ib, and one-sided Dolls x Ib. **

**Other: Beta'ed by Souigintou. Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**_Prologue: _**It's just a sleepover...

_We had all agreed that she was perfect. From the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. She had everything we needed. A sense of humor, kindness, a gentle touch, a bright smile... But we had a problem, and his name was Garry. He was in our way, but he was Ib's _**BEST**_ friend. She didn't need him -but us._

_Garry kept us away from her, and he shamelessly hogged her to himself. We had all agreed that he was selfish and needed a push in a different direction: away from her. She was ours, and he didn't deserve her. Plus, she didn't need him. Only us. Why couldn't she see that? Maybe she needed some persuasion..._

_Besides, Garry couldn't protect her from danger forever; he would break just as easily as she would... If only she could get back up when Garry didn't, once their roses wilted; it would be be perfect._

_Maybe we could work something out...? _

A thousand tiny, beady, black eyes followed and gathered to the center of the room where Ib and Garry stood. Both travelers looked tired and confused.

Garry's short, lavender hair was still a messy nest, while his long, dark blue, tattered trench coat seemed to be slightly damp in certain spots. Sweat beaded down his face profusely, and he wiped it away gently with a torn sleeve.

Garry spoke first, panting as if he had just run a mile, "Ib, how'd we end up back here?" His tall, lean frame quivered slightly as he gasped for air.

Ib was also catching her breath from running. Her were cheeks tinged a pale pink, and her school girls outfit was crumpled up in a few places like tissue paper.

She looked at her companion with thoughtful, warm brown eyes for a moment, then at a bunny in the corner. She didn't seem to notice the hidden dolls among the plastic rabbits. "I don't know, but it seems the dolls left..."

Oh, how wrong she was.

Garry shook his head and ruffled her long brown hair playfully, a small, amused smile on his lips. "Yeah, they must have seen us coming and then ran away with tails between their legs!" His dark blue eyes lit up with mirth.

A smile also tugged at Ib's lips at Garry's bad sense of a funny joke, "I guess you're right..." Her cute round face had immediately brightened up.

The dolls felt even more belligerent towards Garry, when he was bluntly mocking them in front of Ib! They seethed in anger, all thinking 'How _dare_ he!?'

Garry sighed, and blushed, his voice raspy. "I-I guess we'll stay here tonight then if there's no problem..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "But where and how are we gonna sleep? We still need to watch out for Mary!"

To sum a few things up, Garry had finally remembered what Mary truly was and told Ib. After Mary was exposed, she teemed off the edge violently and attacked Garry. All the while yelling that once she finished him off, she and Ib would go back to the real world and be friends forever. They barely managed to escape, but now they were back at the eerie room where Ib had slapped Garry out of his stupor with the dolls.

Ib sat on a plastic blue chair a few feet away from where Garry was standing, and began to swing her legs in thought, humming. "Could we sleep on the stuffed animals and take turns sleeping?" she asked sweetly.

How could Garry resist her charm? Turning red, he nodded hastily, "S-sure! That's a great idea, Ib!"

And it was settled. They would stay here for the night.

The dolls grinned behind the shadows, sharp, small teeth shining dully in the candle light. Their many red pupils narrowing behind ropey black hair in a creepy jeer.

_Yay! Ib's spending the night! We can finally show her who she belongs to! And as for Garry... This is the end; we will make sure of it._

* * *

**Notes: I'll update as fast as I can, and thank you guys for your patience! Your reviews make me super happy! :3 **


End file.
